One And The Same (But You're Not Mine Anymore)
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: The Dark Lord Voldemort, no matter that they were one and the same, had killed his Tom. And Abraxas would never forgive him for that.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Challenges listed at the bottom.**

 **Word Count - 1064**

* * *

 **One And The Same (But You're Not Mine Anymore)**

* * *

Abraxas stared at a gold vase on the fireplace, lost in thought. He did that a lot these days, stare at inanimate objects. A by product of getting older, he supposed. Not that he was old.

Simply… older.

Rasput, his trusted house elf made himself known, his head bowed deferentially as he stood in front of Abraxas' favoured armchair.

"Begging pardon, Master, but Mr Avery be visiting and asking to see you," Rasput said, his voice as squeaky as ever.

Abraxas sighed. "Show him up, Rasput," he replied, standing from his seat to cross to the drinks cabinet. He was glad he hadn't retired for the night as he'd been debating. Thane Avery was a slippery devil even on Abraxas' best day, and having to deal with the man when sleep muddled was not a pleasant thought at all.

He'd just finished pouring two tumblers of firewhiskey when Rasput opened the door to his study once more, beckoning Avery into the room.

"Abraxas," he greeted, a wide smile on his face. He gripped Abraxas' hand in his own gloved one. "It's good to see you."

Abraxas smiled. "And you, Thane. Rasput didn't offer to take your cloak and gloves?"

"It is of no matter," Avery replied, waving the question off.

Abraxas handed over a tumbler and waved Avery into the seat facing his own. "What brings you by this evening?"

"Can I not just be visiting an old friend?" Avery asked, his eyes glinting with amusement.

Abraxas raised his eyebrows slightly, waiting for the true reason for the visit.

"You know why I'm here, Abraxas. He wants you."

"His power is not enough already?" Abraxas asked, swirling his drink in his hand. "From the whispers, he has quite the collection of our contemporaries bowing at his feet already."

"It's not quite that simple," Thane began, but Abraxas cut him off.

"He has Pure-Blooded men and women bowing and scraping at his feet," he said, stating it as fact, his eyes cold. "You remember his origins, I'm sure?"

"It would not do well for you to speak of my Lord like that, Abraxas."

"You knew him as Tom, once upon a time, Thane."

Avery's eyes narrowed angrily. "He does not like to remember his past."

Abraxas stood. "I think we're done here."

"Abraxas… please. He'll… He wants you to join him. Us. Please."

Shaking his head in disgust, Abraxas replied, "It's called dignity. Have some. It's free. Don't beg me to join a man who is perverting magic beyond repair. Don't ask me to look past the monster that had ruined a man I once called my friend. Rasput will see you out. Don't come back here, Thane."

He saw Avery's hand twitch towards the pocket he kept his wand and shook his head. "Don't do anything else to embarrass yourself, will you?"

With rage painted on every inch of his face, Thane Avery swept from the room, Rasput running to keep up with him down the hallway.

Abraxas fell back into his chair, wiping a hand over his face. The conversation, as short as it was, had taken it out of him.

He didn't like to speak of Tom, not with anyone. It brought back memories best forgotten. Memories Abraxas had no reason to recall.

And yet, as his gaze fell back to the fireplace, they beckoned him anyway.

…

" _What are you trying to do?" Abraxas asked, running a gentle hand along the back of Tom's shoulders, feeling the man shudder beneath his touch._

" _I'm attempting to research, Abraxas," Tom replied quietly, an edge to his voice. "But people keep insisting on distracting me."_

" _You like my distractions," was Abraxas' whispered reply, pressing gentle kiss to the bare skin of Tom's neck. "Much more than any of the others."_

 _Tom melted beneath his touch, leaning into him perhaps unconsciously._

" _Well. Maybe I_ could _do with a break."_

 _Abraxas' gentle grip seemed to pin him in place, and Abraxas smirked behind him. Tom never failed to succumb to such treatment, and Abraxas looked forward to an afternoon spent in much more pleasant ways than the pursuit of knowledge._

…

" _You will never be completely mine, will you?" Tom asked, his fingers tracing nonsensical patterns on Abraxas unclothed back._

" _It's the way of the Purebloods, Tom," Abraxas sighed. "I'm to marry a woman of my father's choosing, to sire a heir to the Malfoy name. But, as long as you wish it, we can be this. Adultery is common, as long as the participants are discreet."_

" _But then, you'll leave and lay with another."_

 _Abraxas had no words of comfort, so he didn't try. Instead, he laid his lips against skin, intent on making Tom forget his worries, at least for a time._

…

" _You don't understand… this has to be done," Tom snapped, his eyes never leaving the textbook._

" _Murder, Tom? There has to be another way. Or perhaps, you could give up on this futile quest for immortality and live and enjoy the life you've been given!"_

" _Perhaps you do not have the ambition to aim high, Abraxas, but I am not so small minded. Leave me."_

" _Tom -"_

" _I. Said. Leave."_

 _Abraxas left, refusing to allow the hurt he was feeling show. He was a Malfoy and he was better than that._

…

Abraxas finished his drink.

Tom had hurt him that day, but he couldn't help but think that perhaps he had done the worst damage that day. Had he fought for Tom, fought against Tom for him to see reason, perhaps things could be different now.

Tom could be with him in his study, a portrayal of the closest friends in public, and lovers behind closed doors. He could have helped Tom be important without going to such ridiculous lengths.

It had been a difficult choice to stop trying, but Abraxas had known even then that he was fighting a lost cause. How can you save someone who doesn't believe they needed saving?

Thane wasn't the first of his old friends to come with a plea of joining the 'Dark Lord', and Abraxas was sure he wouldn't be the last.

No matter how many came, and how many asked, his answer would always be the same.

The Dark Lord Voldemort, no matter that they were one and the same, had killed _his_ Tom. Abraxas would never forgive him for that.

* * *

 **Written for;**

 **The Brands War - Thanos -** Power / Invincible / Ruthless / Angry / "You don't understand… this has to be done." / Hurting someone / Gloves / Tom Riddle

 **Disney, Theme 4 -** Write about Blood Status

 **Buttons, O4 -** Vase

 **Showtime -** 8\. Making a difficult choice

 **Geek Pride, Stand 2 - Vampire Diaries -** "It's called dignity. Have some. It's free."

 **Geek Pride, Stand 4 - Buttons -** Pin / Small / Collect

 **Cooking Corner - Brandy -** Fireplace

 **Chocolate Frog - Rosier -** Any Riddle Era Death Eater

 **Insane House - 666.** "What are you trying to do?"


End file.
